I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a low vibration pump in which a pulsation absorbing unit is integrally provided to a pump for sucking and discharging liquid by reciprocation.
II. Description of the Related Art
In use of such a reciprocating liquid pump, the occurrence of discharge pressure pulsation cannot be avoided. Therefore, according to the application and the intended use of an object to which pressure is supplied, pumps having a structure in which the pulsation can be reduced have been developed. (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-355568)
However, in such a conventional reciprocating liquid pump with a pulsation absorbing unit, the pulsation absorbing unit is complicated in structure and large in size, which is not suitable for a small-sized liquid pump in which reciprocation period is short.